


In the Name of the Father

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 他是Maglor，Feanor之子。诗人，歌手。长剑是他的琴，杀戮是他的歌。动人的旋律诞生于死亡之中，盘桓在鲜血之上，瑰丽的歌谣就将如他父亲所言，传唱直至Arda终结。
Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765117
Kudos: 7





	1. Children of Men

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Maglor
> 
> 【次要人物】Maedhros，Elros，Elrond
> 
> 【首发日期】2007年5月

左边是竖琴，右边是长剑。

一边是曲线柔和的淡金，一边是棱角分明的亮银。一边纤巧精致，一边冰冷锋锐。

凝视的时间久了，眼中有隐隐的酸涩。然而他固执地不肯屈服于肉体的局限，因为他知道有一个旋律时刻窥伺在侧准备趁虚而入，只待他合上双眼。其实那是他再熟悉不过的旋律；它终日流连在脑海中，萦绕在灵魂里，变幻出千万曲调，演绎出无数和弦，历经数百年光阴仍然没有结局，只有开端。

也许只要他还活在世界之中，它便永无结束之时。毕竟歌谣与歌者，息息相关，生死相伴。

他是Makalaurë，出众的诗人，非凡的乐手，在Aman曾经摘取当之无愧的桂冠，在Beleriand的名声也只较Doriath的Daeron稍逊一筹。金子般的琴声，动人的歌喉，月光下Ivrin潭边他便是以此倾倒众生，Noldor第一歌手自此在中洲闻名遐迩。然而他还有另一个名字，来自他的父亲，标志他的家族——Kanafinwë，凶手、强徒、杀亲者、背叛者。Araman曾被他抛弃给寒冰长夜，Losgar曾被他点燃漫天大火，Alqualondë、Menegroth和Sirion河口曾在他剑下亡者遍地，血流成河。两个名字、两种身份，看似格格不入，却又惊人地和谐——拨动琴弦的手同时也在操纵杀戮的剑，他的剑给他的琴创造着多姿多彩的题材，取之不尽，用之不竭。

那题材叫做堕落。

他是Maglor，Fëanor之子。诗人，歌手。长剑是他的琴，杀戮是他的歌。动人的旋律诞生于死亡之中，盘桓在鲜血之上，瑰丽的歌谣就将如他父亲所言，传唱直至Arda终结。

如今，有个新的乐章正等着他去谱写，它的前奏在他心中百转千回，每一个音符都比前一个更加明朗清晰。只需伸出手，先拿起他的琴，再拿起他的剑，他知道那个乐章就会开始流淌奔涌，绵延不绝。

“我们进军Angband。”

深吸一口气，他抬眼望向窗外，任凭兄长话语的回音在房里渐渐低落消失。远方黯淡的天幕上，浓云黑烟肆意涂抹出凌乱的图案，连天烽火中魔影倾巢而出，声势浩大得骇人听闻——脚下时时传来的震颤并非幻想，群山中隐隐的鸣响也不是错觉。

**汝称其Vala，则汝所发之誓乃是徒劳，因为Eä疆域之内，无论现时未来，汝皆无法胜过任何一位Vala。**

他们付出了多少代价，才不得不信服这些话语？或者，个中真实他们心中其实早已明了，却始终不肯接受也不肯承认，正如他们的父亲？

**去告诉Arda的大君王Manwë Súlimo，Fëanor纵使不能推翻Morgoth，至少也毫不迟疑去攻击他了，而不是无为静坐，空自悲伤！……至少我会对Valar的大敌造成无比的伤害，即使是审判之环中的大能者，闻之亦要惊叹！**

Manwë的使者和他的父亲，双方所说或许皆非虚言。然而几百年的光阴啊，在大能者眼中不过是弹指一挥，刚够做出一个参战的决定，对他们这些Ilúvatar的儿女来说却是跌宕起伏，恍若一生一世。

“他们来了。”

他还记得Maedhros清晰平板的声音。那时西方大军刚刚渡海而来，这场旷日持久的大战自此拉开了序幕。Eönwë的号角响彻Beleriand的山川，从南方海滨直至北方峻岭；Valar的纯白旌旗步步进逼，直指魔影盘踞之地。他兄长的灰眸曾经犀利难以正视，那一刻瞳仁中的色彩却黯淡如同灰烬。

“你我至少这一点是对了，那颗精灵宝钻确实是回到了他们手中。然后，你看，他们就来了。”

**不错，到最后，他们也得来步我后尘。**

他低下头，借以掩饰眼中的疲倦。

“而我们不再为他们铺路。这一次，我们等待。”

那时Maedhros不想立刻参战，他本该为这个决定如释重负，然而头脑深处来自理智的冰冷声音却迫使他不能选择自我欺骗——暂时参战与否，又有什么重要？该来的终究会来，结局推迟并不意味着可以改变。而现在Maedhros果然来了，来宣告他们将会进军Angband；而他丝毫不觉得意外，因为他早在等待这一天。

他是Maglor，Fëanor之子；虽是歌手，却也是战士。与黑暗魔君结有不共戴天的血仇，与同胞兄长尚有两颗绝世珠宝需要夺回。

“……我们进军Angband。”

准备出征对他来说早已是驾轻就熟，然而收拾到书桌上并列的竖琴和长剑，整理行装的双手还是一顿。琴师的修长手指拂过冰冷的剑柄，他无声地笑了笑，嘴角勾起的弧度掩去了脸上稍纵即逝的黯然。

篝火旁操琴，战场上挥剑。歌与血，琴与剑，格格不入、水火不容，却又形影不离、不可或分。

“Maglor！”

恰在此时，门外响起熟悉的嗓音，他本能地答道“进来”，话已出口才意识到来者是谁。匆忙中，他只来得及把琴与剑推到一边，与此同时门敞开了，外面的空气立刻挟着凉意涌了进来，除了雨水的潮湿味道，还隐约含着灰烬的气息。

不出所料，出现在门口的正是他的两个半精灵养子之一。Elwing和Eärendil的儿子看起来并不像生身父亲，望着那似曾相识的黑发灰眼他想，反而更像养父的族人，此时Beleriand所剩无几的Noldor。

“Elros，坐。”他指了指那张硕果仅存的没有堆上杂物的椅子。Elros走进来，依言坐下，他显然是匆忙赶来，额上还挂着细密的汗珠，胸膛也在急促起伏，然而正当盛年的半精灵似乎不想浪费时间等待呼吸恢复平稳：“Maglor，我们终于要去参战了？”

眼前的双眸中燃烧着热切和渴望，因期待而闪闪发亮。他在心中叹息一声，点了点头：“是。”

“那我立刻去告诉Elrond。”Elros迫不及待地站了起来，全然不顾自己其实刚刚坐下。然而半精灵在出门之前像是想起了什么，目光向他的书桌一扫，脚步随之一滞。“Maglor，你又在……？”

Elros皱眉的时候自有一种咄咄逼人的威严，然而在绝大多数Eldar眼中，这威严与他的实际年龄和阅历只怕并不相配，几乎要算不自量力的傲慢。“我就知道你会这样。可你真的不知道？琴与剑，人类的吟游诗人最大理想也不过如此，你反倒总是为此困扰不已？”

这不是他们第一次讨论类似的话题，而他一如既往地作了明智的选择——解释，而非争辩。不管旁人怎样认为，他从这些年来的经验中早已学到，Elros从不虚张声势。他不知道有多少人真正见识过Elros决心已定时那种不依不饶的执着，但他相信除了Elrond，只怕鲜有旁人比他体会更深。因此他试图露出一个微笑来息事宁人，同时有意忽略了对方探询和责备兼有的凝视。“Eldar与人类不同；Eldar的心本该只倾注给一样事物。”

“那样的话，如果一开始不幸选错，难道就要一错到底？Maglor，不要告诉我你们可以从死亡中归来，却不能抛开过去重新开始。”

然而Elros，过去正是我们生命的一部分。从诞生之日起，我们就开始积累过往，即使死亡也不能将之抹去。我不强求你真正理解我们的矛盾，正如我也不能完全明白你的观点，哪怕许多事实在你我眼中是同样的一目了然。我只想要你知道：你在我们眼中是幸运的，因为你流淌着人类的血液。你离去时可以把千疮百孔抛在身后，我却不能不收拾亲手造成的残局。你永远抱有未知的希望，我却已无力自拔，因为陷溺太久太深。

这些话不受控制地浮上心头，但他并没有说出口。它们承载的负担太沉重也太无奈，即使对同为首生的儿女一员，见证过无数光阴流逝的兄长，他也不曾吐露，又怎能轻易告诉这个短短几十年前还站在瀑布边，企图靠凶狠的瞪视吓退他这个冷血凶手的孩子——他亲眼看着长大成人的孩子。事实是，他从来不想否认Elros所言当中包含的真实，尽管那份认知对他来说尚属陌生又奇特。

他的沉默并没有换来半精灵的妥协。Elros双眉皱得更紧，双唇也张开了，像要说些什么；他则保持着那个温和的微笑，做好了迎接更多尖锐质疑的准备。然而这一次他错了。他的养子并没有赘言，而是突然大步走近，不等他反应过来，已经给了他一个有力的拥抱。

那一刻的接触令他如罹雷击，在那个漫长得无法计量的瞬间，他忘记了对这种举动的本能抗拒，只能一动不动，僵立原地。有多久，他刻意避免了与旁人的接近？有多久，他只是站在兄长身侧，亲见共同的誓言渺不可及，彼此的热情燃尽成灰，于是放任麻木蚕食了心灵，冷却了热血？Maglor，歌手，战士，琴与剑，歌与血。他一路从誓言、背叛、死亡、鲜血中走过，曾经天真过、幻想过，近乎执拗地一厢情愿过，然而Noldolantë再刻骨铭心也洗不去斑斑血迹，琴音歌喉空自哀婉动人，却唤不回累累逝者；希望被证明永远短暂如昙花一现，破灭之后剩下的只有残酷现实中满地泥泞血泊。不，他不认为这一切可以被一个拥抱改变，更何况一个半精灵怎能彻底理解首生的儿女，一个儿子又怎能完全接手父亲的重荷？然而这一刻他却发现，要保持那长久以来苦心经营的漠然是如此艰难，因为那副年轻的躯体中辐射出久违的活力和温暖，融化所有封冻过去的坚冰，穿透一切黯淡岁月的沉淀。

茫然中，他听到了Elros的声音，音量不高，语调却斩钉截铁：“Maglor，我们会胜利。”

直到此刻他才发现，他枉自有着Eldar超越时间长河的天赋预见，却没能看清眼前明白无误的事实——这个能够轻松在他耳边低语、自然平视他双眼的青年，早已不是那个记忆中的孩子，那个最初对他和他的兄长心存恐惧，却倔强地努力不肯流露出来的孩子，那个渐渐开始信任他，却固执地不肯承认的孩子，那个终于可以接受他的关怀，却始终保持着独立和傲气的孩子，那个会认真倾听他的琴声、他的歌谣，却总是毫不留情地批判其中每一处哀伤曲调的孩子。

也正因此，当Thangorodrim的重重塔楼纷纷崩溃坍塌，当Beleriand的山川平原都在胜利的呼声中颤抖，当他听到那个熟悉的声音从战场上激扬而起，刹那间不能不惊觉世界已经改变。

Aiya Atanatári, auta i lómë！

看哪，人类的始祖们，黑夜正在逝去！

那是他抚养长大的孩子，精灵的孩子，人类的孩子。Elros，Eärendil之子。那一刻晨光灿烂，高举长剑的半精灵周身闪金烁银，在他身后，Edain人应和的战呼排山倒海：“Lacho calad！Drego morn！”

光明点燃，黑夜退散。曾几何时他听过同样的呼喊，彼时那只换来无尽的眼泪，今天这呼声终于拨云见日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑体字均引自《精灵宝钻》。


	2. Fathers of the Eldar

他几乎已经忘记了世界的面貌。

再次策马越过大小Gelion河之间被龙焰烧灼过的不毛之地，记忆中的蓝天白云碧草鲜花与眼前展开的景象实在无法重叠，他竟一时不敢相信哪个才是真实。那真的发生过吗？——纵马在广阔的天地间驰骋，竖琴的音符在永远凉爽的风中跳跃。彼时的忧伤怅惘如今恍若隔世，哪怕不算为赋新词强说愁的矫情，也是不知宿命和诅咒真义的浅薄幼稚。

不，这不可能是曾经随他命名的隘口，这甚至不再是他熟悉的Beleriand，不再是他驻留过一个纪元的中洲大地。脚下寸草不生的尘土灰烬本该是水草丰美、绿意盎然的Lothlann和Ard-galen，背后扭曲焦黑、狰狞丑恶的鬼影森林前身是松柏覆盖、郁郁葱葱的Dorthonion。也许这些他其实早已知晓、早已亲见，因而只好算作意料之中，可这些还远远不是全部。曾在魔影下伤毁的世界正在发生又一次深刻变化，这一次是天翻地覆、沧海桑田。

山脉在震动。河流在改道。大地在碎裂。天空在燃烧。

不知不觉，他已勒马止步。放眼望去满目疮痍，仅在北方视野尽头尚存一抹亮色——鏖战中鲜衣怒马的重重身影，朔风中傲然招展的猎猎旌旗。眯起双眼，他试图在乱军之中搜寻一个徽记，一个曾经和Fëanor家族、Fingolfin家族一同傲视中洲大地的徽记；然而距离终究还是过于遥远，纵使他身为Eldar的一员，视力也无法超越Ilúvatar赋予的极限。

……Elrond说，Finarfin在那里。

Arafinwë，他父亲的另一个半兄弟，在北方的预言之后决然选择回头，不吝背上懦夫之名，不惜抛下同胞兄长和四子一女。然而他终究是来了，不管是宿命的安排还是自愿使然。他带领当初留在Aman的Noldor而来，乘着妻子的亲族驾驭的白船渡过大海，双脚还是不免踏上了这片两个兄长曾经憧憬梦想、曾经苦心经营、曾经流血战斗，曾经牺牲陨落的土地。Finarfin，现在的Finwë-Arafinwë，Aman大地Noldor的至高王，当年Tirion三位王子仅存的一位，昔日有谁想到他也会披上战甲拿起长剑？当愤怒杀意最终还是扭曲了温文俊秀的脸庞，他是否质疑过当初的抉择？当漫天烽火映红了灿烂的金发，那颜色是否堪比他的四个儿子曾经洒下的热血？

“曾经”，这样多的“曾经”，是何时起，一个个鲜活的身影、一张张熟识的面孔就这样纷纷被冠以冰冷的“曾经”，仿佛如此就可以寂然归于尘土，安然化作回忆？

来路上，他们经过了昔日的Doriath。隐匿的王国早已风采不再，千洞之城不过变作了林间青苔覆盖的废墟。淋漓鲜血混合了皑皑白雪一同融入大地，滋养了沃土，过去的数度兵戎变乱就此了无痕迹。可就在这平静的表象下埋葬了他的三个弟弟，他的血脉至亲，他的同胞手足；闭上双眼，那些音容笑貌依然清晰一如昨日。Celegorm的心高气傲，Caranthir的急躁直率，Curufin的深沉谋划，还有Ambarussa，两个Ambarussa，双生的Ambarussa——只是他们没有与那三位兄长为伴，因为他们在另一个屠场中倒下。

是啊，Fëanor的儿子也一样会死。

他再也没有涉足Sirion河口。Fëanor家族不行于事无补之举。重要的是，他还活着；他的兄长亦然。又一次，他们进军Angband，尽管所剩的只有彼此。

“那边是Himring。”

Maedhros的声音从背后传来，打断了他的思绪。不等他回头，他的兄长已经到了他身边，目光缓缓扫过那片永远寒冷的丘陵；起伏的山岭中，最高峰的平顶上，断壁残垣依稀可辨。Himring，Maedhros防线的最强一环，骤火之战中Maedhros本人就是在此成名，Himring的堡垒巍然矗立直到泪雨之战。

然而从Maedhros的语调中，他听不出情绪波动。那是因为王者必定拥有深藏不露的气度，他想。是谁这样说过？Curufin吗？应该是，那个弟弟从来都没信服过他的领导，因为他是Makalaurë，是歌手，是诗人，王者气度与他并不般配，他的敏感细腻充其量是文艺含蓄，只适合琴音歌谣，不适合杀伐决断。可是，有多少人手上沾过的血比他这个所谓的歌手、诗人兼琴师更多？又有多少人对杀戮有过比他更加丰富的经验？

我大概是变得和Celegorm一样愤世嫉俗了，他自嘲地想。也许Curufin终究还是对的，每个人都有自己的极限。比如，我擅长的是我的歌，而这恰恰是Maedhros自从Thangorodrim之后就彻底放弃了的奢侈。

“走吧。”Maedhros说，仍然是不为外物所动的平静语调，“战场上没有Fëanor家族的旗帜，想必会很寂寞。”拨转马头，Maedhros看似准备离去，却不经意地抛下了一句，“另外，我似乎很久没见Elrond了。”

他心中一沉，这是他等待已久的查问。他相信Maedhros早已留意到半精灵的缺阵，却直到此刻才选择提起。他不知该如何诠释Maedhros不寻常的隐忍，但瞬间的犹豫之后，他决定还是坦承事实：“我派他去联络Gil-galad。”

Maedhros闻言，握缰的手收紧了，胯下的白马也随之止步。一阵令人忐忑的沉默之后，他的兄长终于开口，用了完美控制的语调，喜怒不形，就事论事。“你知道你在做什么。”

“Maitimo，他是Elwing和Eärendil的儿子。”我不能让他被打上“追随Fëanor家族”的印记。

转过身，Maedhros无声地望着他，眼中光芒闪动。那么这才是你先前让Elros去召集残存Edain人的真正理由。

对，他迎上兄长的逼视，没有丝毫退缩。你说过，你把他们的命运交给我。

“而Fëanor家族的长子不能食言是吗？”浅笑爬上Maedhros的嘴角，说不出地讽刺，“我的弟弟，你本不必如此。只不过，你真不知道？他们的命运也从来都不由你决定。”

“我知道。”扭开头，他重新眺望Thangorodrim山脚下的战场，不知是不是想象，他觉得自己有一瞬捕捉到了金色旗帜的影子。

我也从来都无意去决定他们的命运。自以为是的错误我们已经犯过太多，如今我不过是趁着可能做出了一个选择，至于是对是错，你我都无法判断。

当Fëanor家族桀骜的旗帜出现在鏖战双方视野之内，惊愕的不止是大敌的部队。

“他们以为我们不会来。”将西方阵营中的轻微骚动尽收眼底，Maedhros冷冷地说，“几百年的时间，他们没有半点长进。对Fëanor家族，他们的判断从来没正确过。”

他没有答言，而是又一次眯起双眼望向那些飘扬的旌旗。现在他能清楚看到那团柔和的八芒火焰了，在西方主宰的白色旗帜中，那一抹纯金醒目却不张扬，正如Finarfin本人——远离兄长们的争斗，含蓄谦和好似永世不变。

永世不变吗？他不由得一哂。世事难料，有时近乎不可思议。

“为了父亲。”

蓦地，Maedhros压低的声音如一缕轻风从他耳边拂过，不等他回神，他的兄长已经拔剑在手。倾注了Noldor空前绝后的巧匠炉火纯青的技艺和心血，长剑中瞬间点燃了炽热的光亮，仿佛长眠中苏醒的魂灵，灰烬中重生的火焰。

“Utúlie’n aurë！”

光明终于来了！

他惊异地发现，应和的高呼中也有自己的声音，金属般铿锵，高亢而嘹亮。激动人心的呐喊配合着进军的号角，听在耳中恰似波澜壮阔的宏乐。拨动琴弦的手从容地抚上剑柄，指尖传来的凉意熟悉又亲切；如雷的马蹄声中，长剑悄然离鞘而出，伴他历经一次次血战，闪亮的金属仍然保持着初时的锋锐。

同样是你的造物，父亲，我和它，哪一个更加不负Fëanor之名？

Maglor，Fëanor之子。曾经是歌手，此刻是战士。执剑的手沉着而平稳，杀戮于他不过是以致命武器来演奏的乐曲。

近了。近了。Morgoth的军队节节败退，昔日不可一世的炎魔军团经过Gondolin一役已经遭受重创，今日在Eönwë那代表了西方之力的Valar之光中更是兵败如山倒。Orcs溃不成军，在联军的冲击下四散奔逃，好似秋风下的落叶。三座浓烟滚滚的暴虐之山近在咫尺，缠绕着狰狞花纹的门柱，密布着可怖图案的塔楼，过去固若金汤的黑暗堡垒在Eldar的双眼前纤毫毕现。Dor Daedeloth，Thangorodrim，Angband。在此太多生命被碾碎入尘埃，践踏如草芥，死气沉沉的土壤中最不缺少的便是鲜血。他的父亲，他父亲的半兄弟，他父亲的半兄弟的长子，多少年惨痛艰苦的征战，多少项不可化解的死仇。血腥的快意在剑尖挥洒，杀戮就如一位身着殷红的舞者，踩着节奏分明的舞步在敌阵中回旋腾挪，竟有一种另类的美丽。

攻击就在此时到来，毫无预兆。

震耳欲聋的轰响之后，Angband深不见底的坑道突然冲开，烟尘散去后恶龙蜂拥而出。

他某种程度上料到了这样的攻击。他们对阵的是曾经位列Valar当中的Melkor Morgoth，是Eä最强大的神灵；这个大敌的狡诈和实力，他们过去已经领教过太多次，付出了泪雨之战的惨痛代价，他又怎会不知对手可能故伎重施。真正惊惶的不是他，不是Fëanor之子，不是那些与Morgoth周旋了一个纪元的战士。

从最初的冲击中迅速恢复过来，他凝神望向龙群，心知Glaurung不在其中——那股金色的恐怖曾在上次大战的战场上成功阻止他们与Fingon会师，但Angband的大虫传说中早已终结在Húrin之子的黑剑之下。这些必然是Glaurung的子孙后代，蛰伏在地穴中繁衍壮大，直至今日。

炎魔如今也已不在话下，恶龙野兽又何足惧？

举起剑，进攻的战呼即将逸出喉间，他目光闪动，却忽然察觉了不妥。骤火之战里他曾率领骑兵扼守Maglor豁口，亲自迎战过Glaurung，而眼前这些龙群与他记忆中的形象有所不同。它们的身形不若先祖那般粗壮，相反更为修长；而在它们的胁间——

他用力摇了摇头，确信双眼没有欺骗自己，然后倒抽了一口冷气。

他看到了双翼。强壮庞大、足以翱翔天际的双翼。

天空中刹那间电闪雷鸣，眼前的景象如同来自幽深黑暗的噩梦。有翼的飞龙成群升空盘旋，团团阴影投向地面厮杀的军队，所过之处恐怖就像瘟疫般传播开来。为首的那一只周身漆黑，躯体庞大如山，双目血红如电；兜了几个圈子之后，黑龙猛地向战场俯冲过来，呼吸中龙焰喷吐，在空中划出了一道刺目的殷红轨迹。顷刻间火焰如暴雨般倾泻而下，排山倒海，势不可挡，就连Eönwë的军号也有一刻断了声息。

这难道真是注定？

泪雨之战的惨烈一幕再次闪过脑海，他咬了咬牙，一边竭力指示马匹保持镇静，一边头也不抬地对一个正在靠近的骑兵大喊：“后撤！传我的命令，后撤！”

“不，我们不撤。”

他霍然抬头，迎上的竟是Maedhros反射着火光的双眼。刚硬的面孔上沾着血迹，红铜的长发在充满硫磺气息的热风中飞扬，自从Sirion河口之后这是第一次，Maedhros的声音不再是波澜不惊的平静和声色不动的嘲讽，而是昔日Fëanor家族那不达目的誓不罢休的如火热情和……执拗疯狂。

“Maglor，若失败乃是Ilúvatar钦定，为何还要选择后撤苟活？”

Fëanor众子不再受人摆布。

“选择死地的自由，他们已经从我手中夺走一次，而这一次，我决不允许！”

我的生命，我来选择在何处放弃。

“以Fëanor之名！”

瞬间的错愕之后，难言的冲动自胸中如潮涌起。 **Eru设在我灵魂中的那把火，可能比你们所知的更炽烈。** 歌手的圆润嗓音接续了兄长难以为继的沙哑怒吼，他夺过身边卫士手中的旌旗高高擎起，那一刻Fëanor家族倨傲的彩色火焰，恰似混乱漩涡中巍然不动的岛屿。

“以Fëanor之名！”

一道白光就在此时划破了长空。

它像是一颗飞速移动的星，却从没有哪颗星如它一般明亮璀璨。白炽的火焰环绕着它，吞吐变幻好似有着生命；周围还有无数强壮的翼翅伴它乘风而来，此起彼伏的清啸转眼响彻天空。

如同一柄利刃，那颗星率领Manwë的群鹰切入了前一刻还不可一世的飞龙阵形。

讶异过后，欢呼从西方阵营中爆发出来，Eönwë的军号又在战场上空鸣响，他却发现自己的迷惑多过激动。

“那是什么？”一个卫士喃喃地问。他摇了摇头，待要开口，却不期然听到了兄长的声音。

“是那颗精灵宝钻。”

语调中狂热已经退去，惟余不容置疑的冰冷。

空中意料之外的援军只是暂时减轻了地面的压力，之前的败退令他们依旧面对着严峻的形势。Morgoth的大军开始反扑，举目望去，西方联军全线都在后撤，灰烬与黑烟染污了纯白的旗帜，鲜衣亮甲也不免蒙尘黯淡。但那都是战争的一部分。你们说杀戮令人厌恶，流血令人反感，然而若不经历便不会明白，胜利靠的正是这些丑恶之行，而非高贵姿态、优雅举止。任凭血与汗浸透了铠甲下的层层衬衣，他没有退，他的兄长也没有。他们并肩战斗，共同御敌，之前从不曾配合得如此默契。砍，劈，原本冰冷的剑锋开始发热，剑光在黑暗织出的重重罗网中肆无忌惮地燃烧。

“Maglor！”

手猛地一抖，他以为那是错觉。然而须臾之后第二声呼唤又响了起来，距离却近了许多。

“Maglor！”

这一次他回过了头，近乎狂乱地在乱军中搜寻喊声的来源。一抹亮金在黑与红的背景中浮现，火光中熟悉的脸庞清晰宛如石刻。

“Elros！”他不能置信地喊出了声，就连Maedhros闻声也转过了头。在他们的注视下，另一个银蓝服饰的身影冲出了烟尘，一样的黑发灰眼，一样的形貌容颜。

“Elrond！”

没有时间为这出乎意料的重逢激动，也没有时间为涌进脑海的诸多疑问寻找答案，因为他们紧接着便迎来了自从日月升起之后这片凡世土地上最漫长的一夜。夜幕的降临并没有延缓战斗，喊杀声此起彼伏，四面八方暗红的火焰时明时灭，交战的双方都如幢幢鬼魅。天空中黑沉沉一片，精灵的视力也无法穿透。尖厉的呼啸、刺耳的咆哮连绵不断，狰狞的闪电不时撕裂浓云，却太短暂，不足以分辨战况。

黎明随那颗星突然迸发的强烈光芒到来。

Maedhros是对的。它就是那三颗精灵宝钻之一，他的父亲Curufinwë Fëanáro的造物，数百年流血征战的源头，捕捉了日月之前双圣树无瑕光辉的绝世珠宝。Beren把它从Morgoth的铁王冠上撬下，矮人应Thingol之命把它嵌上Nauglamír，Lúthien和Dior先后把它挂在颈间，Dior和Nimloth之女Elwing携它投入大海，Idril和Tuor之子Eärendil戴它升上天空。

在那炽烈又纯粹的光明中，黑龙Ancalagon如同一团庞大如山的乌云急速下坠，拖着污血与烈火的长长尾迹，轰然砸上Thangorodrim的山尖。

地动山摇。Thangorodrim的众多塔楼受此重创，纷纷坍塌，腾起的滚滚烟尘犹如黑暗势力最后的绝望哀号。当太阳的金色光芒终于穿透阴云，光明的脚步便再也无法阻挡。身后熟悉的声音激扬而起，一时他竟陷入恍惚，直到近处垂死的咆哮把他唤回了现实。

猛然回头，他看到一个食人妖在耀眼的白光中挣扎嘶嚎，手中的长矛鬼使神差戳了出去，目标正是Elrond毫无防护的背后。然而半精灵竟然像是石化了，对那拙劣的攻击似乎一无所察，更没有闪避。

他想也不想就掷出了手中的剑。一切在他眼中都缓慢得令人心惊，剑划过一道漫长的弧线深深没入偷袭者的脖颈，那丑恶的生物重重倒入尘埃，露在外面的剑柄还在余力未衰地颤动。来不及抹去方才惊恐之下涌出的冷汗，他急怒交迸，禁不住变了腔调大吼出声：“Elrond！还不是庆祝的时候！”

“Maglor，”半精灵应答的语调中有种与现实剥离开来的沉静，对他的激动竟是置若罔闻，灰眸梦游般向他投来一瞥，随即又转回天空，“你看，那是我的父亲。”

仿佛有冷水当头淋下，他望着Eärendil的儿子，再也无法言语。

他最后检查了一次行装，确认没有任何遗漏。纤巧精致的竖琴这次被刻意留在一边，不必再去陪伴冰冷锋锐的长剑，他不确定自己是该伤感还是该庆幸。

“Maglor。”

这算巧合吗？还是双胞胎兄弟本来就心有灵犀，所以选择的时刻也惊人地相似？这样想着，他微微一笑，提高声音答道：“进来，Elrond。”

Elrond进来时仍然穿着Fingolfin家族的服色，蓝与银的搭配无疑与他十分相称。然而直觉告诉他，Elrond其实在平静表象下隐藏了什么。不管在旁人眼中，这个半精灵拥有怎样超出年龄的成熟和沉稳，那毕竟是他抚养长大的孩子。他示意Elrond在一张临时组装的椅子上坐下，自己则移过另一张椅子坐在了对面，没有催促也没有发问，只是静待Elrond开口。

有一刻，周围静得可以听到心跳的声音。Elrond没有看他，而是注视着交叠在膝头的双手。

“Maglor，我来找你，是因为我和Elros都要面对一个选择。”

他在心中微叹，同时也松了一口气。对这一天他早有准备，他们是Eärendil的儿子，最终不可避免要摆脱Fëanor家族的影子。“生命里选择太多，Elrond，这一定不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

“却可能是最重要的一个。”Elrond抬起头，“Maglor，Valar给我们Lúthien曾经面对的选择。”

是成为首生的儿女，从此与世界生死与共，还是成为次生的种族，只把Arda当作旅程上的驿站。

他脑中一片空白，一时只能望着养子的幽深灰眸，无话可说。而当他逐渐理解了这个选择的全部含义，他感到胸口像是压上了一块大石——为什么？这算什么，奖赏，抑或是补偿？不管出于什么目的，赋予他们选择的人有没有想过，对这两个才见过几十年光阴流逝的半精灵而言，一个决定一生命运的选择何其沉重又何其残忍。

强压下翻涌的情感，他轻声问：“那么你决定了吗？”

Elrond没有立刻回答。沉默又一次在他们之间扩散开来，当他以为猜出了答案时，半精灵却突然换了话题。“Maglor，你一定听过那首流传在Sirion河口的歌谣？他们说那是Beleriand最长的歌谣。”

他点了点头。他当然听过。身为一个歌手，留意同侪的杰作既是爱好也是本能，又怎会错过其中这样有名的一首。“不过歌谣的作者……”

“死了。”Elrond说，“你们杀了他。他是一个人类的诗人，Dírhavel。”

他无言以对。Elrond并不是在指责，只是在叙述事实。

“Maglor，听过那首歌，谁还能对命运轻言选择？”

“你们和他们的情况不同——”他想解释，却看到了Elrond眼中的异样光采，于是领悟了什么。“那么Elros已经做了选择。”

Elrond点了点头。

“他的选择与你的……”

这一次Elrond定定地望着他，没有言语。

心中有什么碎裂了，他几乎听得到残片散落的声音。我知道会失去他们，却没有想到其中一个会是这种方式。时间一分一秒地流逝，不知沉默了多久，他才能开口——不只为了安慰养子，也为了说服自己。

“Elrond，那位人类的诗人，Dírhavel，我们杀了他，却没有杀死他的歌。他身为凡人注定逝去，他的歌却超越了他的生命。”

美好的东西，从来只能用深痛巨创换取。正是因此，短暂的存在反而更值得缅怀铭记。

垂下眼，Elrond仿佛又在专注凝视交叠在膝头的双手；然而他知道他的养子没有，因为他看到透明的水滴无声地落上蓝银的服饰，没入织物的经纬。

“Maglor，其实我是来告别。”

我知道，他想。很久以前我就知道。Gil-galad是值得追随的君王，在他身上我看得到我那位堂弟的影子。

“现在你知道了我的选择，所以不管前路如何，我们终有一天会在Valinor重逢。那时，请让我听听你怎样演绎那首Lúthien的歌。”

门轻轻掩上，在合拢的刹那他忽然伸出手，不知不觉中做出的竟然是挽留的手势。

Maglor，你看，那是我的父亲。

他的手定格在半空，片刻之后五指慢慢合拢，掌中不出所料只有空气。

窗外月色如水，凡世的喧嚣纷扰突然显得如此遥远，血与火浸透的岁月仿佛注定在这个瞬间淡入前尘回忆。也许，哪怕是生为Eldar的一员，他也终究是窥见了凡人所说“老去”的含义。

深吸一口气，他起身去把竖琴移回了长剑之侧。长久以来它们一直相伴彼此，宿命也好，选择也好，他已决定不再强求它们分离。

他是Maglor，Fëanor之子。既是歌手，又是战士。与黑暗魔君不共戴天的血仇业已了结，尚未完成的只有一个夺回宝钻的重誓，和一首歌名叫Noldolantë。

这一次，他将和他的兄长一同赋予它们结局。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑体字引自《精灵宝钻》。


End file.
